Manipulating the Mundane
by Guilty3
Summary: He films everyone else and it's clear why he stays at the office but why dsid Grad student Greg Kelvin start in the first place? OC. Possible oneshot could be more, if people like it enough.


This is my first crack at an Office fic and I'm fairly happy with it. Please review!

He was originally only supposed to be there for six weeks. It was supposed to be a Grad School project, quick and painless. He introduced himself quickly to everyone else and set up and got started. The class this was meant for was entitled "Manipulating the Mundane." What's more mundane than an office in Scranton, Pennsylvania? The boss was more than willing to allow the project so all things were a go. He took stock footage of copies being made, cups of coffee being poured and people on their computers. He told them to act natural but that was a lost cause. At the end of the first week, he made a few announcements about releases and such and added in that everyone should just act normal.

"What are you talking about?" Oscar asked.

"I'm just saying," he said " that all I need you guys to do is go through the motions of your everyday routine."

He got a lot of questioning looks back.

"Okay, for the sake of example," he explained. " Kevin, you don't have to stuff all those M&Ms in your mouth. Kelly, you don't have to wear flashy outfits everyday. Michael, you don't have to do all those impression. Jim and Pam, you don't have flirt and exchange looks all day."

People looked around at each other, whispering. Phyllis raised her hand.

"But this is normal for us," she said, in a bit of a disappointed tone.

"Ah," he answered, somewhat embarrassed. "Alright then, just keep doing what your doing."

He felt stupid because of what he just said. He decided to just keep going, like he asked them to do. He found himself entangled in their lives. He went in detached and uninterested but neither by week six. He left quietly and went home to edit for days. The whole purpose of this was to "manipulate the mundane" which meant adding special effects and warping images. He went through hours of footage, trying to find a way to do this. He had finished and was proud of his work. He was one of the last students to present.

"Hey, everyone. So my assignment was to a paper company local office, which I'm sure no one has ever heard of but anyway, I did really enjoy this and will take questions after it's over. Thanks."

He received minimal applause and started the documentary. People laughed occasionally but the room was mostly silent. When it was over, people clapped with a bit more enthusiasm. He went up to answer questions.

"Well, Greg," some caffeine hyped student said, "that's your name right? While I thought it was interesting, I'm confused as to how you manipulated it."

" I went into this project thinking I would use every tool on PhotoShop to make this interesting. However, as time went on, I realized that this office isn't mundane. It's extraordinary, actually. I decided that if I tricked it out, so to speak, I would be manipulating it but I would be taking something that is already so incredible in its actual state and I would be making it something that it's not. "

"That's the point of class, Mr. Kelvin," Professor Figaro pointed out.

"Yes, I understand that. However, I feel like having those interviews does break a fourth wall audiences have come to know too well. So I take back my previous comment. I did manipulate what we know to be mundane and made it less so."

"Anymore questions?" The professor asked.

The room was silent and class was dismissed. Greg got a D+ on his project but he didn't care he knew there was something to this Dunder Mifflin Scranton. He called Michael and asked if he could come back for a while. Michael said of course.

"So, The Dundies are next week. It's going to be great." Michael said like a child anticipating Christmas.

"I'm sorry, The Dundies?'

"Our office award show. Get on top of things. That's what she said. See you Monday."

With that, he hung up.

This was definitely something.

**Reviews are the chocolate chips to a cookie.**


End file.
